


Our Little Group Has Always Been

by blanchtt



Series: 500X LEDA [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: The cyber-cafe is cramped and skin-prickling-warm and people are waytooclose to both her elbows, pressing in on her sides - but the cafe’s in the middle of nowhere, she’s using her own laptop with her own security, and she’s got her face half-hid with a curtain of hair and a hood, and so it’ll do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #105 - infinity

 

 

 

The cyber-cafe is cramped and skin-prickling-warm and people are waytooclose to both her elbows, pressing in on her sides - but the cafe’s in the middle of nowhere, she’s using her own laptop with her own security, and she’s got her face half-hid with a curtain of hair and a hood, and so it’ll do.

 

Veera reaches up, though, and closes her eyes before rubbing at them tiredly, wincing because her eyelids feel like sandpaper. She doesn’t remember the last time she slept more than two hours at once, but breathes out, opens her eyes, focuses against swimming vision, and continues. With one naive clone notified, it’s on to the next. It’s some fucking rabbit hole - endless, like she’s stepped into a hall of mirrors, girl after girl after girl after girl waiting to be found and helped before time runs out. 

 

She leans forward and down, reaches under the desk to drag her backpack out, and digs an oatmeal bar out of the small back pocket, continues working as the taste of honey and peanut butter, familiar and comforting on her tongue, push her on for one more hour. 

 

 

 


End file.
